In a wind farm constituted of multiple wind turbine generators, a SCADA (Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition) system is used as a remote monitoring apparatus for monitoring the operating status of the wind turbine generators.
In such a wind farm, the SCADA system and the wind turbine generators are connected to each other via a communication circuit (e.g., an Ethernet (registered trademark)-based communication network).
As an example of such a configuration, in a system described in PTL 1, a SCADA master server is provided in a wind farm, a SCADA remote client provided in a remote control center is connected via a communication network, and a SCADA remote client is connected to a workstation via the Internet.
There are cases where data transmission becomes difficult when a problem occurs in a communication network.
As a countermeasure against a problem in a communication circuit, in a communication system described in PTL 2, a POS terminal and a host system are connected to each other via two different types of communication circuit, namely, a closed IP network and an ISDN switching network, and switching is performed to use the ISDN switching network when a problem occurs in the closed IP network.
There are also cases where, in order to deal with a problem in a communication circuit, a switching hub for connecting to a communication network is provided in a wind turbine generator, and a ring topology is formed in a wind farm to achieve redundancy.
When the switching hub on the wind power generator side, implementing the ring topology, experiences a problem or failure, the problem or the failure can be solved by performing a power reset of the switching hub in some cases. There are two methods of rebooting the switching hub by a power reset. A first method is to send a reset command via a network to the switching hub on the wind turbine generator side from a terminal (information processing apparatus) in a control center at a remote location. A second method is to let a maintenance worker visit the wind turbine generator and power off and then power on the switching hub.